Once Upon A Darkness
by Starstudent101
Summary: What do you get when you mix the sister of the savior, the Dark One's son and a Time Lord? A mess. Grayson Gold thought the Black Fairy was dead. But when she turns up mere moments of after the battle, he decides to do the right thing. But what if it wasn't right at all? Will contain of CS, OQ, Snowing and Rumbelle. Rated T because Robin's death made me paranoid.
1. Pilot

" ** _I believe, deep down, we're all capable of unspeakable things._**

 ** _Where it starts or what you call it, I don't know"_**

 ** _-Aaron Hotchner, Criminal Minds_**

* * *

Your eyes have long adjusted to the dim light. You've been here for as long as you can remeber, always watching, always waiting for the next adventure. And it always comes. You been particularly interested in this man lieing in front of you. Standing at six foot three, Grayson Gold has always intrigued you. The battle between good and evil. Light and dark. Villain and hero. The very stories keep your life from being an endless cycle, a circle full of unending boredom. Your job is to keep witness. It's boring, and uneventful...Excpet for him. And others like him. You've watched them grow and flurish, battling their demons from with in, emanating the very struggle in your own soul. Which is why your here. Watching his chest fall and rise ever so slight, the pale light reflected off of his now blood soaked shirt. He should be dead. You should be watching his young foster child grieve at his grave, instead of seeing him here. Now. Being able to wipe the hair that had fallen on his forehead off to the side. It's unnerving. And then he shifts. You freeze, your breath hitching in your throat, your stomach twisting into knots. _Shit_

* * *

He's calling for his lover by the time you peak your head over the bush.

"Amanda?! Swan! Love, where are you?!"

He's frantic, his right hand hovering slightly over his side, as if he expected blood to rip through his veins and gush onto the floor. Common sense hasn't hit him yet, any notion of logic wiped from his brain as his survival instincts flip into action. Suddenly, he freezes. You tense. With a dagger in his left hand, _the dagger,_ he is more than a formidable opponent. He's death risen from the grave itself. And as his eyes lock with yours, you start to realize that staring into death himself would be better.

His eyes are wild, and emotions swirl in them, like a raging hurricane that leads to the door of his soul. Anger. Betrayal. Fear. Love. Desperation. Passion. You see it all.

So you try not to kick yourself in the ass as he points his sword at you.

"Who are you."

Sighing, you have but no choice but to leave the bush. This wasn't going to go well. You point to your mouth, then your book, and mimic the action of reading by flipping the pages absent-mindedly. Your praying that he understands or can at least comprehend this extremely desperate attempt at Charades, because damn it, you are not dying now.

Or not.

Because, just your luck, he barely looked at you. Instead, he decides to shift the hilt of his dagger under your chin, pushing you back towards the cold, stone pillar. His gaze is unmoving, angrier than the hottest rage yet they look cold to the touch. They narrow, becoming mere slits as the swords tip scrape's the edge of you jugular and you let out a small yip.

" I shall not ask again, dearie."

His voice is laced with danger, with enough blood lust to make even his father shrink back, even if for a moment. The mix between his father Scotts-Irish accent and his mother's British one makes you shiver, and you again try to mouth your innocence. Your frantic, the fesr rising in your chest, striking your heart, and you wave your arms faster.

It's a miracle when he lowers his sword. A bigger one when he begins to apologize, a hand running through his messy hair, a trait you've known he does when he's exhausted.

Miracles seem to have taken a favor on you today.

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

The two of you have been traveling for three hours. Three hours. He doesn't talk much, and your inability to do so makes for little conversation. But, your use to it. Like a deaf man adapting to the silence, you have too. You've learned to read between the lines, and analyze silently, never becoming bored. Your not the first to work like this. You sense that he too works in a similar manner as yours, and the two of you quickly learn to communicate. You banter with your eyebrows, and in a particularly playful moment, he finds a name to call you.

The Reader.

You like it. Ominous and creepy, you feel it suits you occupation. And then the silence begins again. You have so many questions. You can feel them itching under your skin, your curiosity tugging at the man in front of you. His father was one thing. Easy to assess. So, you begin to wonder. With their lives so diffrent, how are they so alike. The two of you share many of the similarities. Your tall. You both share the same olive skin. You both have the same dark brown hair, and the ferocity in your eyes. But, your personalities? Astoundingly diffrent. So why are your fates so entwined, so desperatly parralel to eachother? You don't know.

You've pondered of this very question for weeks before he showed up.

You think of his family. Dysfunctional as hell, but hey? Who are you to judge? His close friendship with a pirate who would wring his father's neck. His loyalty to both Snow and Charming and Regina, during a time when both parties were at eachothers throats. There were times when you couldn't decide what was more puzzling. His family, or his undying loyalty.

And yet, something's always remained the same.

His true love. Amanda Eva Swan. Many in your realm dubbed her "Part One of the Saviour". While the nickname was lame at best, it was true. She was born a few minutes before Emma, and the two of the were inseparable, like two parts of a whole. Headstrong and intelligent, you can comprehend why he was attracted to her personality. And like her bond with her sister, her bond with Grayson was one of the strongest most have read of.

That's why you believe its so dangerous.

OOOO

The two of you stopped walking about an hour later, both of you panting like fish out of water, both of our collars are now sticking to the nape of their necks. You were tired. You wanted to flip on the floor and sleep for hours. You looked up at Grayson, who had now shrugged out of his button down and tied it by the sleeves around his waist. Now, he was wearing a simple black tee shirt. The shirt clinged to his biceps, and you quickly turned your head before he caught you staring.

You weren't staring like some love struck puppy. Oh, no.

You were staring at a scar. A ugly red scar the size of your hand which ran on the length traced the edge of his bicep, and the hole in his shirt told you that he had acquired yet another one. You wanted to leaf in your fantasy forever, but It was as if those scars brought you back down to earth. He was supposed to be dead. Dead. The word sounded foreign in your mouth as you stared at the man standing next to you. His muscles expanded as he took a breath and his shoulders tensed at the slightest shuffle. This man, in no way was dead. But yet he was. You'd seen it happen. Or rather, seen it through your book. They all had. Your little tight knit gang of "Readers" who followed every word, every character. Everyone had ideas. of what had happened, why it happened. but they were mere rumors.

And then came the theories. Plausible ones. One's that told of a being of mere theory himself. They told stories.

 _Of a land far away._

 _Where time flowed freely and you could relive any moment._

 _A man._

 _A wizard._

 _A villain._

 _He controlled time itself._

 _They said he could take a part of you, and travel it forward and backward in time._

 _He could bring you back from the dead._

 _He could erase you from existance._

But they were just rumors, right? Simply children's stories, told as warning so the wouldn't wander. It was just a fairytale. He, a simple fairytale character.

Then again, the were all just fairytale characters.

Weren't they?

* * *

 **YES! I'm have finally finished. Whew. First,** **explanations. My friend gave me a epic AU theory, and I, in turn, ran with it for 3 hours, and ended up with three chapters of this. This was also my chance to break the fourth wall - ish. Look out for the Reader's POV. It's important. Also, if you guys have any suggestions on what to add to the Reader's thought, let me know! You guys are the readers after all.**

 **Now, the next two chapters are in the process of being edited, sooooo...You guys will have to wait for a bit. Also, I'm going to start updating a couple of my others stories. Criminal Minds, Bones...Maybe a one-shot on Grey's...Im not really sure. So, yea. This one will be update soon, maybe by the end of tomorrow, so I guess I will see you all then!**

 **Asta La Pasta,**

 **Star**


	2. Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer: I don't one the show. I only wish I did. Oc's are mine, as is the plot line.**

* * *

 _Final Battle_.

 _Dagger._

 _Dark One._

 _Henry._

 _Robin._

 _ROBIN._

Regina woke with a jolt. blinking through the tears in her sleep encrusted eyes. Despite the few rays of sunlight streaming through the window, the room is fairly dim, allowing her eyes to adjust rather slowly as she muddled through the confusion. Her head is pounding as she turn towards her alarm clock.

9:03

"What the hell?" She's never slept past 7, and her voice, croaky and dry, voices yet another concern. Her hand comes to her neck, rubbing her throat sorely. Her eyes strain across the room until she catches the sight of Emma, sprawled over her desk chair, a book in her lap.

 _The hell is she doing in my room?"_

Evil thoughts cross her mind, and she takes a moment to will the Evil Queen back into her box, before turning on her bedside lamp, and calling out to the blonde.

"Emma?" Regina's voice again comes out as a croak as she hiss through the near darkness. "Emma!"

The Savior has a similar reaction as Regina did when she awoke, and jolts out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Regina?"

Her green eyes are more alert know, the flight or fight instinct alive in them as she practically leaps off the floor into a fighting position. The former queen lets out a sigh of disdain at the sight pf the savior's ridicoulous stance.

"Emma, might you stop posing like a damn kangaroo, and tell me why the hell you are in my bedroom?" Regina keeps her voice low, a barely audible hiss that shocks the blonde into confusion once more.

"I...Umm.." Emma cocks her head to the side, desperately trying to make sense of the situation. "I don't know... last thing I remember was having lunch with Killian...How?'

The former Evil Queen lets out a yet another sigh as her legs swing from under the covers and off of the bed. She wasn't going to get anywhere, that much she knew. And the confusion in the savior's voice told her that the woman wasn't hear willingly or purposfully. Which meant that something was amiss.

"I was hoping you could tell me.." A sigh escapes her lips as she trails off and runs a hand off the side of her chin. "I don't remember inviting you here Emma, and I don't believe you had a death wish, so theres no way you'd sneak into my room and simply fall asleep. Based on your expression, its seems you can't remember much of the previous day. Unfourtanetly, neither do I."

Her eyes stare groggily at the ground, and her hands have now moved up to her temple, rubbing circles into her skin slowly, an action meant to soothe her, but it simply intensifies the headache. A low groan is emitted into the room, it sound echoing off the walls, and she turns to her friend, concern laced over her features.

"Emma? Are you alright?"

Brown eyes meet green, and the look of shock, and...Terror? Fear? A bit of both?..registered on Emma's face as her mouth began to open, and her eyes bulged ever so slightly when the next groaned was sounded. By the third, both women were on their feet, magic emanating from the hands as the stared at the figure under the covers of the queens bed. Regina felt revolted at the thought of laying near this unknown assailant, and a smirk grew upon her face as the fire in her palm grew hotter.

"The groaning...it wasn't me."

 _God._ Regina barely contained the eye roll, and she huffed out her expiration.

"Focus, Miss Swan." Her eyes locked with the person on the bed, she raised a fireball high in the air. "Now, whoever the hell is on my bed better get off, and explain themselves, or you'll find yourselves knee deep in the River of Lost Souls."

She cringed at the lame threat that was emmited from her mouth, but chose not to complain. Groginess, she blamed it on. Groginess. The figure slowly crawled out from under the covers, swaying ever so slightly as he stood. _He._ She could tell it was a man. Muscular build, standing at 5 feet 9 inches, broad shoulders. If she hadn't been controlling herself, she would have gasped in surprise. She knew him. Her heart, it ached for the figure in front of her, though she couldn't make out why. Until, he tuned around.

"Regina?"

His groggy British accent filled her ears and her hands fell limply to her sides. The fire in her eyes was gone, now replaced by the tears that came after. She heard Emma curse beneath her breath in surprise, and she couldn't help but take a step towards him. This was all a falsity. A godforsaken dream from which she would awaken from any minute now. His hand tentatively met hers, and he was whispering something in her ear, but she couldn't make it out. Shock, she supposed. It was quite ironic if you took a step back. You wish for another moment, another chance, and when you get it? You stand like an idiot staring at the lion tattoo on his wrist.

Can you gather up the courage to determine if this is real? She ponders the question as Emma states that she's going to call her mother, leaving the two of you for a moment of privacy. She could feel herself shivering near his chest, her eyes still staring at that _damn_ tattoo, but she still refuse to look up. The former evil queen is afraid. Yes, the great and evil Regina Mills, is afraid. They very thought made her want to snort in disdain, but her feelings suddenly overwhelmed her, and the queen could find the words or the energy for sarcasm at the moment. His breath makes her quiver, frightning her with the possibilities _what if_ , and at that moment, Regina decides that she doesn't care. Dream or no dream, a queen is never scared. Years of her mother's taunts fill her head and as she feels Robin's arms wrap around her, she makes her move.

"Tell me something only you would know." Her voice is so broken that its pitiful. Disgusting even. But, she doesnt care. She finds the thought strange as she clutches his nightshirt, his arms rubbing small circles into her back. He's here. Alive. And as long as she can determin if this is all real, then she'll be okay.

The confusion on his face is evident. She can tell he doesnt know how he got here or when. Truthfully? Neither does she. But, thats a problem for another day. Another hour. Another minute. He nods, as if he can hear her inner dialouge, and his hand leaves her back. She watches his mouth open, and her body tenses, innatley preparing her for the worst.

But it never comes.

"The only gift your mother ever gave you is a locket with the engraving of an apple on it."

That when Regina finally let herself fall into his embrace.

Until a shrill cry split them once more.

* * *

It's been two hours. Two hours since Emma called, informing the of the situation at Regina's house. That she had found her lover and a baby in her home. Two hours since the found out that three months or more had been missing from their lives. That seemed to be all David Nolan could think about as he stared aimlessly ahead, making aright turn when the light turned green.

After greeting a now, living, Robin, the seven of them split up. Snow went with Amanda to search for Grayson, who still wouldn't pick up his phone. Regina went with Robin and Henry down to her vault, trying to figure out if anything had been stolen. Emma and Killian were currently tailing his truck as they searched the town. At first, his thoughts had gone to Zelena, depsite her, colorful, protesting. But, she had no magic. Nothing.

So that eliminated one person out of the suspect pool. The prince's phone rang and he lifted his hand to his ear, clutching the palstic tightly

"David Nolan" His voice sounded tired, so exhausted that he suprised himself.

"Dave, mate." The priates smooth accent echoed through the phone's speaker and David let himeself drop his professionalism.

"What is it Hook?" He turned the steering wheel, and the car drifted into the left lane.

"Emma and I split up in the southern edge. So far nothing." A pause came on his voice as he paused to clear his voice. Three seconds later, he resumed. "I persume you are skirting the edges of the northern woods?"

The prince nodded absent-mindedly before realising that his friend couldn't see him. "Yes. I'll circle the wood's before heading back. It'll only be a- SHIT!"

Something or someone flew through the air, the wind howling as the body made contact with the windsheild. Glass broke and flew into the shepherd's face and his arms innately flew upward in protection, actions mirrior that of young knight, fight to protect their king. The steering wheel spun, the tires screaming as the skid, the noise so loud he barely heard Hook's voice on the end of his phone. Blood trickled of the metal where the windshield one stood, and from the small opening between his arms, he could tell that the body had long flown off of the car. He wasn't aware of the yell that tore from his throat, but then again, he didn't have time to react to anything. The truck barraled straight into a nearby tree and the whiplash threw him back, the nape of his neck hitting the seatbelt holder behind him. He slumped foward, greaftul to have the seatbelt tuugging his chest and groaned loudly at the pain at the base of his skull.

"David?! Mate, what happened. Emma, get in the car!"

"Dad?!"

His oldest's voice filled the speaker and it took his mind a couple seconds to realize that the pirate had put the phone on speaker.

"Dad?! Are you okay?!" Her voice was filled with worry, just like her husband's had a mere moments. The prince let out anither groan before pulling his pocketknife out and cutting the seatbelt, grunting as the knife moved.

"I'm here. I'-" Another groan stopped him from continuing, but he soon recovred, urgency pushing his words foward. "I'm fine."

"What the hell happened Dad?" Her keys were now in ignition and he could hear her bug turn on. He let the sound drift into his ears, and focused on it as he opened the car door and mercilessly let himself fall out, cellphone in tow.

"I don't know. I was driving...and then something hit my car. Just like that..." His eyes wandered around, settiling on the man he had thought flown into his windsheild. David limped towards him, his ankle twisted slightly, but awkwardly dragging behind him. "Emma, I need you to call an embulance. There was another man here. I think I hit him...or he hit me. Just send someone."

"Dad..What-" A large beeping emmitted from his phone, and he looked down to see a black screen replacing his phone page. Dead.

"Just my luck."

The throaty sigh that escaped his lips perfectly matched the situation he was in, and he had never more wanted to fall asleep and wake up in Snow's arms, their happy beggining in their hands.

He hobbled his way towards the mystery man, who was laying face down in the dirt, blood soaking his shirt and seeping through the mud stain substained from the wreck. A large peich a metal stuck out from his left leg, stopping midway between his foot and knee cap. David cringed slightly and he worked quietly, ignoring his massive headach as he pulled rocks, twigs and leaves of the man's back.

The shepherd prince lugged the man towards him rolling him onto his side. Using the last bit of strength in his arms, he managed to pull the man onto his back, his face obscured by the dirt that covered it. A large gash covered his chest and David did his best to press on the wound, hoping to clot the blood oozing out. Now, he could only hope a ambulace would come. He stayed that way for half a minute until the clouds parted and a silver light blinded him once more. Leaving one hand on the gash, his other wandered the ground aimlessly, groping for the object that was impairing his sight. Cool metal touched his heated skin and the grooves on the metal chilled him to the bone. The Dark One's Dagger.

He wrenched it from the ground, wiping it on the edge of his jeans before staring at the name.

 _Grayson Gold._

"No..."

Fear clutched his stomach, twisting it into knots. The man who lay limp on the ground in front of him...It couldn't be him. His friend. His daughter's true love. No, he wouldn't belive.

Dark One's were immortal.

Right?

* * *

 _Storybrooke._

 _Three Months Earlier_

"What do you mean you have no idea were he is?!" The queen pinched the bridge of her nose, as she, once again, tried to explain to their group consisting of Snow, Emma, Captain Guyliner, Charming, Zelena, Belle, Gold and of course Roland and Henry.

"How many times must I explain this too you, imp?" Her eyes narrowed at the Dark One Sr. who's hands stood menacingly infront of his coat pocket. "He hung up! He could be anywhere in the damn town. All he mentioned is the crystal. That. Was. All."

"You're going to have to do better than that, dearie."

A ball of magic raised above his palm, and she mirrored his action, summoning fire in her own palm. "Try me."

"Rumple!" The bookworm's quick admonishment caused him to turn slightly, but he didn't diminsh his magic. Neither did she.

"Okay, enough." Snow stepped infront of the two, and lowered both of their arms. "Killing each other isn't going to get anyone anywhere. We need to figure out two things. One. How is the Black Fairy alive again. And two, were your son is."

"We don't need question dearie. We need answers!" Gold replied with a exasperated sigh as he made his way over to his wife, his free hand looping around her arm.

"And, we'll get them Grandpa. You just need to be patient." Henry's voice filled her ears and she let out a slow sigh before dispelling the fire in her palm. Then, Regina's eyes narrowed with a idea.

"You are a seeer, correct?" His eyes lit up in realization and she smirked.

Yo _u may have taugh_ _t me well, Rumplestilskin, but I can still beat you._

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

Outside, a young man set on bench the breeze filling his ears, ruffling his hair. He was ready. Not sure how ready. But it was the only way. His jaw clenched tighter then steel, and he stood up, making his way towards the peir. A short time later, he had reached his destination, his eyes settling on the fallen fairy who stood infront of him. He could feel her breath infront of his face and stifiled the urger to stab her then and there. _Not yet._

"So you came? My dear sweet boy."

Her black laced hand rose to his chin and he immediatly batted her away, dagger in hand.

"Do not touch me, gnat."

Cold eyes met each other, and it seemed like a battle of will's before her gaze softened into a manipulative smirk.

"Is that any way to speak to you mother, dear?"

"You, are not my mother." His hiss cut off her sneer before it even appeared, and the steel that clenched his jaw now touched her own.

"You aren't going to go through with it! You can't"

It was a fake reply, on that he knew came out unwillingly. Code words, designed for the spell to work. But the mere twinge of doubt in her voice made him scoff and he raised his dagger towards the skin of her nose, efrectivly cutting off her air supply.

"Shall you say it? Or I?" He hated to admit it, but he loved this. The power. The coyness in his voice.

"Do you want to laugh? It'll be good, I promise. You had your three words that would trigger the spell. I had my own. And do you wish to know what they are?" He paused, letting the terror in her eyes wash over him as he physically prepared himself. "The three words you've been begging to say when you hoped to get your hands on my dagger."

Her eyes widened and his smirk grew. Now or never.

"Dark One! I summon, thee!"

Both light and daek surged through his body, and he felt himself fall to the ground, gasping and gagging at the pain. It was worse then anything he had felt before. It cut through him, ripping his soul to shreds making his body grow ridgid underneath. He wished to scream, to let it out in hopes of escape, but no sound came.

And then he forgot how to breathe.

* * *

 **Okay, I have finished. Apologize's on the previous update date. I forgot to change the author's note at the end of the previous chapter. I will try to update more often, but my summer classes are a pain in the ass. Also, you will learn more about Grayson and Amanda's love story as we progress, and this will all start to make sense shortly. Also, I'm looking for OC's to fill up Storybrook citizens. Got any idea's of a fairytale charcater that could fill up a spot. PM me.**

 **Until the next one, I bid you all goodbye.**

 **~ Star.**


End file.
